Mala Ecuación
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Tinkerbell más un invento nuevo junto con la Alquimia del Polvillo de Zarina, no son una buena combinación, menos cuando esto es igual a problemas para el señor del invierno. En resumen: una mala ecuación.
1. Pesadilla

**Título:**_ Mala Ecuación._

**Characters:**_ Milori, Tinkerbell, (Posiblemente) Zarina, (Posiblemente) Clarion._

**Genre: **_Humor/Mistery (El segundo depende)._

**Rated:**_ K+, T._

**Summary:**_ "Tinkerbell más un invento nuevo junto con la Alquimia del Polvillo de Zarina, no son una buena combinación, menos cuando esto es igual a problemas para el señor del invierno. En resumen: una mala ecuación."_

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**Chapter I**

Oh no, en verdad no le podía estar pasando eso…

-Mal…dita sea… –

_Tinkerbell…_

Sí, eso era su culpa, ¡Debía serlo! No podía ser de nadie más, de él mucho menos… _ÉL_… Lanzó un grito lastimero, supuso, alertando a casi toda Neverland que fue el causante de soltar tal alarido. Pero claro, si se quejaban, que la culpa recayera en Tinkerbell, ella era la verdadera causante de todo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando! ¡No a mí! –

Tomó la manta azul de su cama y no tardó en cubrirse el cuerpo con ella, no podía soportar esa vista no. ¡NO AGUANTABA MÁS! Por lo que, solo algo se escapó de sus labios-¡TIIIIINKEEEEERBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! –

Lejos de allí, la artesana junto a su hermana y sus amigas, palidecieron – unas más de lo usual – al escuchar tal grito, y al saber de dónde provenía, sin embargo, aunque no conocían la voz, el acento era inconfundible-Oh Tink…-Se lamentaba su gemela.

-Tinkerbell…-Reprendía Vidia-Ahora sí lo hiciste enserio –

-Y-yo… Y-y-yo… E-eh… E…hmmmm…-No paraba de tartamudear la artesana, nerviosa.

-Mejor ve-Habló Spike resignada, tanto ella como Vidia sabían que eso había sido una mala idea, pero no, la gemela de su amiga había decidido continuar con su, ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonase ofensivo?, imprudente invento.

De un momento a otro, la rubia ya no estaba, bueno, era claro que se había metido en problemas…

Pero había arrastrado al _sparrowman_ consigo.

Al llegar al palacio de hielo, la artesana se había encontrado con, como ella le llamaba, el opuesto de Viola en los Bosques del Invierno, un sparrowman de cabello negro y cuyos ojos – al poseer una extraña mezcla de heterocromían – eran de un color celeste claro que tiraba al lavanda y el otro dorado, fríos más que nada, y derecho e izquierdo respectivamente. Se acercó aterrada al sparrowman, de nombre Blight-E-eh-e-ehmmm… ¿Y… Y l-lord Mi…lori…? –

El sparrowman se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la pregunta de la joven hada cálida, y solo pudo señalar hacia el pasillo contiguo, apenas atinando a decir:-Solo ve… Y…-Sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo-¡… ARREGLA LO QUE HICISTE, MALDICIÓN! –

Muy bien, al ver la expresión del siempre impasible y sereno Blight, solo pudo deducir que… No era nada bueno lo que sea que haya causado. Oficialmente, cuando le dijeran que no probara una cierta mezcla con, bueno… Ni siquiera recordaba qué más decía en el libro por el cual se guió; como sea, no lo intentaría…

Quizá.

Al llegar a la puerta, la mano le temblaba al tocarla, suavemente. Nadie le respondió. Tocó nuevamente con el dorso de la mano, esta vez más fuerte, esperando algún grito, gruñido, quejido, susurro, llanto, regaño, lo que fuese, pero una vez más, nada. Soltó un grito corto, y antes de abrir la puerta de un golpe, alguien le interrumpió desde adentro-Ya te oí…-Con la voz quebrada por el llanto y un tanto forzada, le respondió la persona dentro de la habitación.

-Bien… Voy a entrar… –

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! –

Muy tarde.

Abrió la puerta, y volvió a cerrarla de inmediato, no esperaba encontrarse… Con… Tembló intentando sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, no era verdad, ¿Cierto? Acaso-¿L-lord… Mi-lori…?-Preguntó.

-Te…-Calló, en lugar de eso escuchó un sollozo-Te dije… Q-que no en-traras… –

_Oh no…_

Tomó su abrigo y lo ató a su cintura, un tanto incómoda si iba a entrar, y volvió a tocar-¡Lord Milori! Sé que las cosas se ven mal, p-pero… ¡Salga por favor! –

-¡N-no!-Los sollozos no cesaban al otro lado de la puerta-¡ES VERGONZOSO! Y yo… Y-yo… Y…y-o…-Guardó silencio una vez más antes de continuar-Y-yo… ¡No pienso salir así, Tinkerbell! –

La artesana retrocedió un poco, preocupada, ¡Por amor a Neverland! ¡ERA SU CULPA!-Y-yo… Lord Milori… Yo… Realmente- –

Al otro lado de la puerta, dentro de la habitación, saliendo de debajo de la manta color azulada, _**el señor del invierno**_ – con el rostro completamente rojo – la interrumpió-¡**No** lo digas! Ni… N-ni siquiera te atrevas-Estaba aterrado, preocupado, aferrando la manta a su cuerpo, y si no fuese una mala situación o si no fuese **él** – más que todo por su título, no por algo más – se reiría – quizá en unas horas, luego del drama que estaba montando, se reiría –, sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba para bromas o chistes-¡En primer lugar: estoy así por tu culpa, Tinkerbell! –

¿Qué había hecho Tinkerbell? Sencillo: Se encontró un libro que contenía diferentes tipos de magia y, bueno, mezclarlo con unos de los polvillos de Zarina al no tener más ingredientes, complicó un tanto los resultados. Bueno, acabó perdiendo su gran invento, revotando de un lado a otro, y, sin saber dónde acabó, ahora lo había visto; tanto lo que hizo, como dónde acabó. Pero claro, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser, no sabía, unas… Orejas de gato, una cola, lo que sea? No era problema, no para él. Lo malo era… ¿Cómo pudo pasar de ser un sparrowman a…? ¡… _**Todo lo opuesto**_! Y no, no se refería a ser una, especie, diferente – por decirlo de alguna manera –, sino más bien… Una… _**Fémina**_.

-Lo siento…-Escuchaba que susurraba Tinkerbell afuera de su habitación.

-¡No digas '**Lo siento**'! Ah…-Suspiró-El daño ya está hecho… Solo… Solo arréglalo… –

-S-sí-Escuchó antes de que el zumbido producido por un par de alas en movimiento, le indicaran que se estaba marchando.

Estaba solo una vez más, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sintió el escozor en sus ojos, por aguantar las lágrimas, e intentó continuar así, pero finalmente la desesperación le consumió y rompió en llanto-¡QUIERO SER HOMBRE DE NUEVO! –

* * *

**N/A:**_ Okey, viene lo divertido, quiero su opinión: ¿Esta historia debería ser un askfic ó una historia normal?_

_AskFic, creo que podemos decir que un ask fic es… Bueno, exactamente eso, ¿Han visto los ask? Bueno, creo que lo podemos definir así, por lo que… Henos aquí… XD Díganme por favor si desean un askfic (En otras palabras, la historia se desarrollará según las preguntas) o la historia normal._

_De todas maneras, aquí acaba este primer capítulo, ya saben, hagan sus preguntas aquí abajito, en ese lindo recuadro que sirve para mandarle tu comentario al autor… Y si es askfic… Vamos a ver las respuestas de… Pfffff… Milori… ¡PFFFFFFF! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Oh, y… Este primer capítulo está expresado como comic en mi cuenta de deviantart: __**Suteichi-Kazami**__._

**PD/DATO/ANUNCIO:** _QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO DE ANTE MANO POR FAVOR: CUALQUIER RESPUESTA QUE LES DÉ, SOY YO METIDA – DIGÁMOSLO ASÍ – EN EL PERSONAJE, ¿ES DECIR? NO VOY A DECIR NADA MALO, SINO LO QUE VENGA SEGÚN LA PREGUNTA, PERO POR FAVOR: __**NO-SE-LO-TOMEN-EN-SERIO**__, DESPUÉS NO QUIERO HATERS, Y MUCHO MENOS PERDER LAS AMISTADES QUE HICE AQUÍ POR LAS RESPUESTAS. SÍ: ME ESTOY ARRIESGANDO, PERO PENSÉ QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO HACER UN ASKFIC, POR ESO LO HICE. PERO IGUALMENTE POR ELLO PREGUNTO SI DESEAN UNA HISTORIA NARRADA NORMAL, O EL ASKFIC._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	2. Hormonas

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell **__y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:**_ SC (Sin comentarios) XD Aunque de mi parte… No, de hecho, sí hay uno… Estoy picada, feliz, algo emocional, triste, divertida; ¿Por qué?: En verdad me hubiese gustado que esto fuese un ASK-Fic para que fuese más largo XD pero si no, qué se le va a hacer. Debo admitir que si no era askfic, sí tenía ideas para continuar, pero quería esperar un poco para ver pues… Entonces, aquí vamos… Hagamos sufrir a Milori (Perdón… __**Milah**__ PFFFFAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! )._

**ADVERTENCIAS FUTURAS:**_ (Me doy cuenta ahorita :9 :I C:) Escena(s) __**Yuri/Femslash**__ (Mujer/Mujer)._

* * *

**Chapter II**

_Desesperación…_

Era eso lo que sentía. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar por lo ocurrido? Había pasado y ya, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para acabar con ello? Tomó una de las almohadas y soltó un grito en ella, mejor descargarse que continuar con esa opresión en su pecho, no podía guardarse eso… Pero no soportaba más. Alejando la almohada de su rostro, se quedó viendo el techo, cubierto con una manta, o más bien cubierta.

-¡Ni muerto!-Se incorporó de golpe, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo-¡Soy un hombre, sigo siendo hombre! ¡Pienso como hombre! ¡No por la situación actual voy a empezar a actuar diferente con todo y todos!-Levantándose del suelo, se dirigió hacia una de las paredes, limpiando la bruma que evitaba ver su reflejo-No puede ser tan malo, mentalmente no he cambiado… ¿Cierto?-Guardó silencio viendo su reflejo, detallándose de pies a cabeza, además de notando sus mejillas rojas; soltando un suspiro, se dejó caer al suelo-Sí, sigo siendo yo-Estaba preocupado, ¿Por ser…? _Ugh…_ Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Por lucir como una fémina, ¿Su punto de vista, su _**interés**_ en esa clase de ámbito, había cambiado también? Pues acababa de demostrar que no. Sonrió un tanto más calmado-Bueno… Podría ser peor… Podrían empezar a gustarme los hombres-Un escalofrío fue inevitable-Y una mierda –

La puerta fue tocada, una, dos, tres veces-_¿Mi lord?_ –

-¿Qué?-Preguntó secamente.

-_¿Se encuentra bien?_ –

-Blight, ¿Te parece que estoy bien?-Interrogó con sarcasmo-Estoy en medio de mi habitación, recostado en el suelo, completamente desnudo a excepción de la manta azul que cubre mi cuerpo y que ni siquiera puedo reconocer como propio, además de que por si fuera poco: ¡_**SOY-UNA-CHICA**_! –

El silencio se hizo presente por un largo tiempo, el señor del invierno – con la vista perdida en el techo –, sentía las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, ¿Por qué lloraba si no se sentía triste? ¿Así de complicado era entonces ser una fémina? No pudo evitar soltar varios sollozos, alertando a Blight al otro lado de la puerta, y preocupándolo-Mi lord, ¿Puede abrir la puerta? Le he traído… Bueno… El guardalibros… Me mandó ropa para usted luego de informarle de la situación… –

-Soy una chica, Blight… ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto?-Soltó en llanto.

-_"Oficialmente… No entiendo a las mujeres… Aunque esto es más incómodo de lo que me esperaba"_ Si buscamos al guardalibros, quizá sepa cómo revertir lo que ocurrió, pero no puede salir… Solo con una manta… –

Al no recibir respuesta, el guardia bajó la vista apenado, la preocupación le carcomía por dentro, pero si ya de por sí sentía vergüenza de entrar en la habitación de su señor cuando este era un hombre, ahora más que nunca. Volvió a tocar-¿S-sí…?-Escuchó, una voz femenina y quebrada.

-Aún soy yo, Blight… Como le dije, le… Le traje ropa… –

Al no volver a recibir recibir respuesta, pensó que debía marcharse, pero la puerta se abrió solo unos centímetros, dejando ver solo medio rostro del propietario de la habitación, el ojo visible bañado en lágrimas, enrojecido por el llanto. Aferró con fuerza la ropa doblada contra su pecho, dejando ver su expresión preocupada en su rostro, más aún al ver al ahora hada quebrado, jamás había estado así-Vete…-Le dijo él.

Habló ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado-Mi lord… Sé que está aterrado… Pero… Por favor… Permítame hacer mi trabajo y ayudarle…-Al verle desconfiado, Blight entendió de inmediato la preocupación – si bien no infantil – razonable de su señor, por lo cual continuó hablando firmemente, sus palabras cargadas de una decisión que el señor de los Bosques del Invierno entendió al instante-Yo… Seguiré viéndole como siempre… No le haré daño, lo juro por mi vida… Pero…-Lentamente, abrió la puerta completamente, encontrándose con un frágil y delicado rostro pálido bañado en lágrimas con las mejillas teñidas fuertemente de un color rosa, la mirada castaña también estaba cristalina; los cabellos platinados – a la altura de la cintura aproximadamente – le ocultaba el rostro. El gobernante estaba quebrado-No llore más… Se lo suplico, mi lord… –

-Blight…-Tartamudeaba-Muchas gracias… En verdad… Gracias… P-pero…-Guardó silencio, apenado.

-Entiendo, tenga-Habló dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a su señor, entregándole las ropas dobladas.

-G-gra-cias… –

-Ah… Y, mi lord… –

-¿Sí Bli-?-Fue interrumpido por el guardia, el cual le tomó del hombro depositando un beso en la frente, antes de decirle-Mantenga la calma, como siempre, usted siempre es firme sin importar qué, esconde muy bien sus emociones… Y por ello le admiro… Lo superará… –

Milori no sabía ni qué decir luego de esa confesión, solo sentía vergüenza… Y…

… _Y…_

_**¡BAM!**_

Para los demás guardias, una de las paredes de hielo rota, con el sparrowman incrustado en la nieve que se veía afuera, y al señor del invierno – indiferentemente de cómo se veía ahora, aún era considerado con ese título – con el puño levantado – echando humo si era posible –, así como los dientes apretados con furia y el seño fruncido; no era una escena muy común que digamos, excepto con el joven sparrowman glaciar, Slush, conocido también como un amigo del señor del invierno, más que todo; era el único que causaba tal furia en el gobernante.

Quejidos, gritos cortos, maldiciones bajas, era lo único que escuchaban de lord Milori hasta que éste cerró la puerta de su habitación; dos hadas se dirigieron hacia su amigo, el cual había hecho/salido el agujero por el golpe producido por el gobernante, y le ayudaron a levantarse-¿Qué ocurrió? –

-Él nunca te golpea, ¿Qué hiciste? –

Blight se mantuvo callado, más pálido de lo normal si es que era posible, con los ojos en blanco; pero por fin tuvo que responder al saber que no podía ignorar el saciar el hambre de curiosidad de sus dos compañeras-No lo sé… Supongo que… La situación le pone hormonal… –

-_**¡TE OÍ!**_ –

Blight lanzó un grito de miedo.

Si ya de por sí hacer enojar al gobernante era malo, ahora aún más.

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Tink es así: Tan linda, tierna y traviesa… Y por ello es que la queremos tanto… :D Es el tormento de Milori XD y tú sabes cómo me encanta hacer sufrir al señor del invierno XP Neh neh, hay un spoiler de Celestial Scream en youtube, me estoy tardando con el Ch 3 por ello... Aparte que vienen mis primas así que el spoiler me dio tiempo de hacerlo rápido XD. Bye besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Guest:**_ Thanks for your review. I will try, but I don't speak the English very well C:. Bye, kisses, I hope you're well._

**Chicken:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Tehehehe XD gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zag/zaga:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje, gracias :D Segundo capítulo. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Segundo capítulo, no hay mucho qué decir…. Excepto que Milori está hormonal XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ah… Cómo amo hacerlo sufrir. Pero como le dije hace bastante tiempo a una amiga: Es la manera en que les demostramos amor a nuestros personajes favoritos XD_

_Oh, quiero aclarar algo que creo ya se han dado cuenta... Los capítulos... Serán cortos C:_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	3. ¡I'M A MAN! Dice

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell **__y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:**_ Nuevo capítulo asdfghjklasdfghjkl…..!_

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

-Mi lord… –

-… –

-Señor… –

-… Cállate…-Un susurro.

-¿Perdo-?-Le tomaron del cuello de la camisa causándole sorpresa.

-_**Clam up! Clam up! Clam up! Clam up! Clam up!**_-Le gritó en respuesta. Blight estaba acostumbrado – al menos un poco – al Escocés del señor del invierno, así como el mismo acento de Hada Gary, al Japonés de Silvermist – no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –, el Español de Fawn, además de al Italiano de Spike; por lo cual no le sorprendió que se le escapase una palabra en su idioma. Algunas veces, un hada o sparrowman adquiere el idioma o acento del niño o niña del cual nació, ocurría generalmente más bien; en el tiempo que llevaba en el Bosque del Invierno, trataba de disminuir – o controlar al menos – su acento Catalán, al igual que el gobernante con su propio Escocés, debido a que algunas veces – debía admitir – el asunto de los argot podía resultar ser muy pesado ante oídos externos. Aunque claro, siempre había momentos en los cuales de vez en cuando no podía evitarse que se escapara.

Y claro, eso no era excepción-Entiendo entiendo… Yo… ¿Podría hacer algo por usted? –

-_**Hee haw**_…-Susurró liberando de su agarre antes de darle la espalda y continuar el camino hacia el palacio de la sabiduría, donde aseguraba – se jugaba el nombre en ello – que se encontraba el guardalibros. No pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos, el abrigo color menta – aunque no le necesitaba realmente – en ese momento le hacía buen reemplazo a su capa de plumas de búhos.

-Mi lord…-Escuchó nuevamente.

-… –

-Mi lord-Le llamó el guardia, él se detuvo de golpe frente a las puertas de la biblioteca del guardalibros, el palacio de la sabiduría, respirando un tanto agitado-¿Está… Bi-? –

Se volvió al sparrowman de cabello negro-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE TE CALLES NO HAS ENTENDIDO, BLIGHT?!-Exclamó, ante lo cual, el otro se alejó un poco, palideciendo.

-_"__**Maleïda sigui**__…"_-Pensó aterrado-_"Es oficial, no pienso hacerle frente al carácter de una mujer... ¡Ni siquiera Silvermist podría ser así, mucho menos Tinkerbell o Vidia!"_ –

Milori desvió la mirada apenado, sus mejillas de un fuerte rosa-Lo siento… Yo… Y-yo…-Su voz empezó a quebrarse.

-Mejor…-Sonrió nerviosamente el sparrowman-Sería mejor… Entrar de una vez… –

-Sí… Supongo que sí…-Soltó una risa corta para luego entrar, dejando a Blight afuera, pensativo.

-Maldita sea…-Murmuró-¡JAMÁS-ENTENDERÉ-A-LAS-MUJERES! –

* * *

El silencio fue incómodo, más de lo que esperaba…

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

-Era… En serio… –

Soltó un gruñido desviando la mirada hacia un lado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sintiéndose impaciente-¿Per-dóna…? –

-¡Llegué a pensar que era una broma! No lo sé… -Se excusó el guardalibros volviendo a su pedestal-Vaya… ¿Qué… Ha ocurrido…?

Milori suspiró dejándose caer sentado al suelo con las piernas cruzadas, una expresión de depresión adornando su rostro-Tinkerbell-Dijo simplemente.

Guardó silencio un rato-Me imaginaba…-Soltó un suspiro el sparrowman más anciano-Debo admitir que esa joven artesana no solo me sorprende, sino que soy capaz de admitir que admiro el hecho de que sea tan temeraria –

-Debo estar de acuerdo contigo en el primer caso, aunque…-Soltó un suspiro el gobernante-También tienes que tomar en cuenta… Que causa tantos problemas como bien… –

El silencio se notaba lleno de tensión mientras que Dewey, el guardalibros, buscaba en numerosas pilas de libros alguna respuesta a las interrogantes del señor del invierno. ¿El gobernante? Se encontraba apoyando la mejilla contra el puño, codo sobre una pierna, mirando hacia el alto techo de hielo en lo que pensaba cómo decirle a Clarion lo que había ocurrido. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, incapaz de evitar tragar en seco. Su relación con Clarion, de manera definitiva, terminaba de ser declarada como una relación que jamás podría ser-Oh mierda…-Se levantó de golpe-¡¿Qué le digo a Clarion?! ¡Esto se me ha escapado de las manos! ¡¿Qué le digo?!-Dewey guardó silencio un rato viéndole fijamente, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte del hada/sparrowman-¡¿QUÉ TANTO ME VEZ?! –

-¡Por la segunda estrella, Milori, ¿Cuándo te hiciste un bebé llorón?! –

Milori no respondió, solo susurró-Bebé… ¿Llorón…? –

Blight suspiró-Ha estado así desde… Esto… -

-Eso…-Su voz empezaba a tornarse quebrada-… No es… –

-¡Sí! Sí es verdad-Le interrumpió el guardalibros-Así que, o te controlas ó... ¡Ó…! –

-"Ó", ¡¿QUÉ?!-Bramó con furia.

Blight suspiró-La reina Clarion viene, lo sabe… ¿Verdad? –

Milori abrió los ojos de par en par, palideciendo-¿Qué… Mierda…?-Se volteó lentamente hacia el guardia, de manera peligrosa bajo su punto de vista-¡¿… Acabas… De decir…?! –

Blight tragó en seco escondiéndose rápidamente tras el guardalibros-¿No sabía nada?-Preguntó el otro sparrowman.

-N-no… –

-¡DEWEY!-Exclamó el gobernante-¡Maldita sea! Si Clarion… Llega y… Y ve esto… ¡UUUUGGGGGHHHH!-Se dejó caer de golpe al suelo antes de soltar un grito.

Ambos sparrowman se miraron al ver al gobernante desesperado, solo estuvo así una vez, con una palabra conocida como: S-E-P-A-R-A-C-I-Ó-N, y claro, no era divertido recordar lo… Molesto que estaba. Porque ellos sabían que el señor del invierno tenía su carácter… Pero por supuesto… Ese **carácter** algunas veces era muy… Emmm…-Lord Milori…-Le interrumpió el guardalibros en su drama existencial.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó cortante con el rostro oculto entre ambas manos.

-¿Le podría hacer una pregunta? –

-Ya la estás haciendo –

Ambos sparrowman se miraron nuevamente, esta vez algo molestos, si respondía así solo significaba una cosa completamente diferente: En escocés _**Pick a windae, yer leavin'**_, en inglés _**Piss off**_… Aunque claro, mejor decir _**Vete a la mierda**_. Dewey le volvió la vista-Hablo enserio, Milori –

-Yo también –

-¡Basta! Solo dime algo… –

-Algo… –

-¡MILORI! –

-¿Qué? –

-¡¿PODRÍAS POR FAVOR DARME UNA RESPUESTA SENCILLA?! –

-¿Podría? Sí, pero no quiero –

Dewey y Blight se volvieron a mirar, nunca había estado así de… ¿Insoportable? ¿Irritable? Soltó un suspiro el más anciano-Oye… Solo… Solo quiero…-Suspiró nuevamente-Que me diga si… Sigue… ¿Sigue pensando en…? Bueno… Mujeres… Hombres… Usted sabe- –

Milori le interrumpió viéndole con furia, aunque respondió calmadamente-Mujeres, nada cambiará, ni siquiera yo…-Se levantó de golpe del suelo nuevamente-¡MU-JE-RES!-Se cruzó de brazos ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ambos sparrowman: ¿Irritable? ¿Insoportable? ¿Orgulloso? ¡Sí!-¡Soy un hombre, por lo tanto me veré a mí y a cualquier otra hada como siempre: COMO-UN-HOMBRE! ¡Yo no lloro! ¡No tengo miedo! ¡ME RÍO ANTE EL MIEDO, JA! ¡No le temo a nada! –

Claro, no todo es color de rosa, en algún momento determinado de su monólogo, la puerta se abrió, y en tanto él terminó de hablar, una tranquila voz femenina se hizo presente-¿Milori? –

El gobernante palideció.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios**

* * *

**Zagia:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Síp, Milo(a) x Clarion… Pero no hoy :P. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Chicken:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zagi:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jajaja, sí tan serio y ahora muy… Jajaja hormonal XD XD XD… Pobre Milo(a), las cosas que le pasan XD Clarion sí aparecerá… Pero no hoy XD XD XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A: **_"Clam up" es cállate y "Hee haw" es nada (Ambos en Escocés), "Maleïda sigui" es maldita sea (En Catalán)._

_Debo ser sincera en algo: No me llegó un bloqueo de escritor ni nada por el estilo, PERO mientras escribo algo, tengo una manía de que algunas veces se me escapa el "acento-venezolano-versión-escrito" que tengo… Por ejemplo con palabras, entonces… Trato de dejarlo lo más ¿Neutral? Posible._

_Como sea, ya mucha cháchara._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	4. ¿Eh?

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell **__y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:**_ SC._

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Las cosas…_

_Se habían tornado en algo… Un __**tanto**__… Extraño…_

En cuanto Clarion entró y llamó al sparrowman, de un momento a otro, lo que fue tranquilidad – hasta cierto punto – se convirtió en intranquilidad e incomodidad cuando el hada/sparrowman se lanzó sobre la reina. Solo decir que la posición era un tanto comprometedora, era poco. Una/o sobre la/el otra/o, más específicamente el hada/sparrowman que se encontraba inclinado/a encima de la reina de las hadas, causando que las mejillas se le tornaran de rojo, a ambos/as, pero a la castaña más.

La sonrisa malintencionada en el rostro del señor del invierno, ninguno de los presentes, dudaba de que daba una mala espina de… Lo que sea que se le ocurriese en ese momento-¿Mi-lori…? –

-Oh… Hola Ree…-Le ronroneó al oído-Justo te estaba… Ya sabes…-Soltó un soplido en la misma zona, causando que ella se encogiera en su sitio soltando un grito corto y agudo-Extrañándote… –

Ambos sparrowman se miraron, rojos de la vergüenza, ¡¿CÓMO PUDO CAMBIAR TAN RÁPIDO SU ACTITUD?! Blight haló a Dewey de la ropa, indicándole que se acercara, para hablarle al oído en un grito silencioso-¡¿Qué mierda le ha hecho el invento del Tinkerbell?! –

-B-buscaré… P-pe-ro…-Volvió la vista a ambos gobernantes-¡Llévatelos! –

* * *

-Fuera, ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! –

-P-pero mi… Mi lord… –

-¡LARGO!-Lanzó la puerta en cara de Blight.

Clarion se mantuvo sentada en la cama de su pareja, una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, más que todo por lo ocurrido entre el guardia y el gobernante. Soltó un suspiro corto, se imaginaba que eso pasaría, soltó una risita: Entre su amante/novio(a), y ella misma, nada ni nadie se interponía… O eso pasaba.

-¡Pero señor! –

-¡NO!-Cuando miró al otro gobernante, sintió entre pudor y emoción, más aún cuando este/a se sentó a su lado y le alzó el rostro con una mano, una sonrisa torcida formada por sus labios-M-Milo-ri…-Habló ella con la voz ahogada, un corto gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir los del/de la otro/a acariciando su cuello-E-espe-ra… M-Mi…lo-ri… –

Al separarse, vio cómo su pareja se pasaba la lengua por los labios, ante lo cual soltó un grito corto y agudo-Shhhh… Cariño…-Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la manos izquierda-Tengamos… Una pequeña e…-Acercó su rostro hacia el oído de ella, una risita profunda escapándosele-… Interesante, charla…-Habló pausadamente.

-M-Milo-ri… Y-yo… Ugh…-Sintió los labios de su novio/a separándose, permitiéndole que sus dientes sujetaran con fuerza de su oreja.

-Shhhh…-Ronroneó nuevamente, produciéndole escalofríos-No te preocupes, tendré cuidado… Ree, Ree… Mi linda y tierna Ree –

Clarion no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogándolo en su hombro al esconder el rostro en dicho lugar, sabía que el invento de Tinkerbell le había hecho algo extraño a su pareja, sin embargo, no sabía _**qué tan**_ extraño era. Milori, al menos con ella – además de a escondidos en la habitación de uno de los dos –, siempre era así de… ¿Intimidante? No, intimidante no era la palabra, lascivo, eso era. Sentía su mente atrofiada por las acciones de su amante.

Aunque pudo volver a la realidad rápidamente-Es-espe-ra… –

Al escucharla, Milori se detuvo, viéndole con preocupación-¿Estás bien, amor? –

-S-sí… Pero… Ten-tengo… Una duda… –

-Bueno, dila, mi amor –

Le dirigió la vista, mirándolo/a fijamente, ¿Era una posibilidad? ¿O ante esos extremos ya estaba siendo estúpida?-B-bueno… Yo… M-me preguntaba…-Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que iba a interrogarle-Milori, esto es algo… Algo serio… Por favor, necesito que me respondas enserio, ¿Está…?-Le tomó por los hombros con ambas manos-¿Está… Bien…? –

-B-bien, cariño, puedes decirme lo que sea-La tomó por la cintura y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

-Milori…-Guardó silencio antes de poder volver a continuar-Eres… Eres una… Chica ahora, ¿No es así…? –

-En apariencia, Ree –

Amaba que le llamara por su apodo-Sí pero… ¿Podrías asegurarme de que… Eres solo… Una chica en apariencia…? Dímelo… Por favor…-Milori guardó silencio, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su novia con sus dudas, con esas preguntas tan **serias** de su amante. Sin poder contenerlo más, el hada/sparrowman soltó una carcajada-¡Milori! ¡Esto no es chistoso, amor! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos por cuánto tiempo durará esto, o si hay antídoto o…! O… ¡No lo sé! ¡Milori! Yo…-Se llevó una mano al vientre-Yo… Yo quería…-El señor del invierno tomó a la reina en brazos para luego sentarse en la cama con la castaña a horcadas sobre sí, un gritito se escapó de los labios de Clarion-¡M-Mi-lori! ¡¿Qué estás-?! –

Él/ella la interrumpió sellando sus labios con los propios, antes de poder decir:-Cariño, te amo, y por más que sea un tanto orgulloso, arrogante, serio, severo, frío, irritable, e inclusive lascivo; aunque únicamente en los confines de nuestras respectivas estancias privadas…-Volvió a depositar un beso sobre sus labios, el toque frío sobre los propios cálidos, le envió a la reina escalofríos-Tú más que nadie sabe que no miento… Tanto… –

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, Milori-Acercó su rostro al del hada/sparrowman-¿Qué pasa si-? –

El señor del invierno le interrumpió, la voz un tanto profunda y ahogada-Ree… Cariño…-Le dedicó una sonrisa calmada, aunque un tanto forzada-Te lo juro por… Por… Te lo juro por que yo vuelva a ser hombre: solo soy una… Chica físicamente, dentro de mí no hay absolutamente _**nada**_ que pueda hacer que yo quede… Bueno… Tú sabes… Jajajaja…-Soltó una risa nerviosa. Clarion sonrió asintiendo, ya más calmada, e iba a decir algo, sin embargo, Milori la interrumpió-Sin embargo… Cariño… Debo…-Carraspeó un poco-Debo admitir que en verdad… _**En verdad**_… _**I need you**_, con… Con un… Pequeño asunto… V-verás…-Acercó su rostro al costado del de ella y le susurró al oído.

Clarion no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, no tenía problemas con lo que su novio/a le estaba pidiendo, pero… Aún así-Milori… Yo… Sinceramente no sé qué ó cómo… –

-Yo… Tampoco…-Sonrió maliciosamente liberando su cabello de las horquillas que mantenían sus mechones castaños sujetos firmemente-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos intentar, Ree, y nada de formalidades aquí por ello, solo somos tú y yo, después de todo –

* * *

Blight soltó un suspiro acercándose a la habitación el señor del invierno, sentía dudas de si entrar ó no, sin embargo, si la puerta estaba abierta, significaba que todo estaba bien, ¿No? Mantuvo su expresión estoica igual que siempre, y tomando una larga respiración, abrió la puerta. Su rostro se tornó rojo en cuanto la cerró de golpe-¡_**Maleïda sigui**_!-Exclamó volando rápidamente lejos de allí.

Dentro de la habitación, Clarion se mantuvo alejada, la espalda pegada contra el espaldar de la cama y en su ropa interior, Milori – por otro lado – estaba sentado/a en el borde viendo la puerta cerrada impresionado/a, él/ella sin la camisa que había llevado pero sí con el pantalón; ambos con las mejillas rojas-Milori… –

-Lo sé… –

-Sí pero… ¿Crees que haya pensado en que… Tú y yo…? –

-Acordamos que haríamos eso después, en otro momento… Pero… No creo que Blight pueda ser tan- –

-Milori…-Habló Clarion-Estamos en una situación comprometedora, muy comprometedora –

-Hmmm… Supongo que tienes razón…-Soltó un suspiro-En fin…-La miró fijamente, un tanto enojado y avergonzado-¡No voy a hacer eso! –

-Un castigo por otro, cariño-Sonrió maliciosamente la reina.

-Sí pero-La señaló alejándose-¡No me pondré eso! –

-Sí lo harás –

-¡Pero…! ¡REE!-Reclamó.

-Mi penitencia: me he quitado el vestido, ahora por esa mentecita tan pervertida tuya…-Él chasqueó la lengua-Te toca pagar, cariño-Le extendió un sujetador, ante lo cual, se alejó cruzándose de brazos, Clarion le dirigió la mirada con una ceja enarcada, una sonrisa ladina en el rostro-¿Tienes miedo? –

Él/ella se sonrojó como única respuesta, por primera vez – debía admitirlo – sentía miedo-Mierda…-Murmuró.

-Te verás lindo –

Guardó silencio un rato.

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

_Cuatro_

_Cinco…_

…

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Jódete Ree! –

La reina soltó una risa.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Okey… ¿Por qué rayos me puse a escuchar __**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me**__ mientras escribía este capítulo? O_o Raaaaaro… Como sea, doble actualización porque 1: Me siento feliz y generosa XD y 2: Porque se los debía al haberme tardado tanto._

_Quiero hacer algo, tengo pensado que Zarina aparezca en el siguiente capítulo, pero a partir de ahora y a medida que avance la historia, haré una linda y pequeña votación a la cual diré cuándo finalizará, ¿En qué consiste? Soy 100 % fanática del Milori/Clarion, Tinkerbell/Terence, Sled/Rosseta, pero lo que más me importa en este momento nombrar luego de ver __**The Pirate Fairy**__: Zarina/James*Hook. Al punto: Originalmente iba a meter Silvermist/OC*Blight en el fic, aunque en algún punto determinado empecé a dudar de si hacer Zarina/OC*Blight, por ello les daré total libertad a manera democrática para decidir esa pareja a la que tanto Blight se empeñará :3 ¿Qué les parece? (__**POR FAVOR**__, déjenme sus opiniones en los review)._

_Como sea._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	5. ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!

**Disclaimer: **_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**N/A:**_ Jajaja… Ya veo que a muchos les gustó lo del sujetador (Alguien por ahí dijo __**sostén**__, aunque claro, yo quiero mantenerme lo más neutral posible XP) XD pero considerando que ahora es una fémina… No creí que fuera tan mala idea… Ya saben… *Vocecita maliciosa* Hay que aprovechar el fanservice escrito XD_

**PD:**_ Sí, sé que es raro que ponga una pd aquí arriba pero... Pos' quise, bue~ he estado... Ociosa un rato y... No sé, quise hacer esto en facebook... Me estoy esforzando MÁS de lo que creen, y estos días he estado ocupada pero ahorita no así que... No sé... Please me ayudan dando un like? XD no sé, será divertido, es más que todo para ociosiar (?) ya saben jajajaja, el que quiera hacer lo mismo pero con otro personaje, pues bienvenido sea XD seremos los primeros y únicos que lo hacen en español XD XD XD me siento tan solita(o) en este caso - cuando lo vean (si lo ven) sabrán por qué la (o) XD ... Ya saben, en face: /pages/Lord-Milori/1679389605618761 (Solo he estado comenzando hace poco, por ello tan poquito :/ sorry)_

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

_-¡Que te jodas! –_

_-¡¿EEEEHHHH?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! –_

_-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Maldita sea! –_

_-Sin penitencia no será divertido, __**Mi-lah**_** (1)**_ –_

_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡SIGO SIENDO UN HOMBRE! –_

Blight negó varias veces con la cabeza resignado, ambos gobernantes sin duda disfrutaban de la situación actual, ¡Se portaban como si nada hubiese pasado! ¡Y claro, cómo no, el señor del invierno estaba **destrozado** esa mañana por todo el asunto! ¡¿Cómo la reina lograba distraerle de eso?! ¡¿_**CÓMO**_?!

-Maldita sea-Murmuró entre dientes.

El sparrowman – ahora hada – de verdad debía amarla mucho para olvidar sus problemas así de fácil, soltó un suspiro, quizá era mejor si se alejaba y entregaba la carta después, no quería importunar… Otra vez, mucho menos sintiéndose avergonzado por solo cumplir su trabajo. Tragando en seco, sujetó la carta con fuerza, la tinta congelada de un _**prussian blue**_ mostrando el sello de un halcón, y tocó la puerta.

_-¿Qué?-_Escuchó proviniendo de adentro.

-Soy yo, Blight –

-_¿Ocurre algo malo?_-Volvió a preguntar el señor del invierno.

-Bueno, realmente no lo sé, le ha llegado una carta, mi lord –

-_Hmmm…_-Se oyó el murmuro-_Dame un minuto_-Pudo apreciar el sonido de las ropas removiéndose, y no evitó mostrar su sorpresa mientras un sonrojo se dejaba apreciar en sus mejillas pálidas, _¿Acaso se han…?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al señor del invierno de brazos cruzados-¿Y bien…? –

-Ah… ¡Ah!-Exclamó sorprendido antes de asentir-S-sí, aquí está-Le tendió la carta. Supo que se trataba de algo serio al apreciar el seño fruncido del sparrowman/hada-¿Ocurre algo, mi lord? –

-No…-Negó varias veces con la cabeza-No te preocupes-Volvió a darle la espalda antes de añadir-Puedes retirarte –

-¿Eh? Sí señor –

Al verle entrar de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta lentamente, Clarion pudo darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado/a, por lo que se acercó a él/ella-¿Todo bien? –

Milori solo torció los labios viendo el sello de tonalidad azulada.

* * *

Blight había decidido alejarse dando un paseo para despejar la cabeza un rato, no exactamente por la vergüenza que pasó, sino más bien por la incomodidad que sentía al ver a ambos gobernantes juntos. Desde su día de llegada, debía admitir, se mostró un tanto indeciso en **ciertos** asuntos, llegando a sentirse celoso cuando alguien estaba cerca de dos de sus mejores amigos: Spike y Sled. En más de una ocasión, no era una sorpresa para él escuchar una que otra risa – amistosa – de otras hadas hacia su persona, porque todos **sabían** su **extraña situación**.

A él no le apenaba - eso no -, solo que más bien trataba de negarlo constantemente, y no, no sentía celos de la reina por el señor del invierno, sentía celos de **la** relación en sí. Algunas veces se sentía frustrado, sabía que nadie le tachaba de raro o diferente, no le juzgaban, sin embargo, él sí ponía en duda los gustos hacia… Ese tipo de relaciones. Sabía el nombre, en más de una ocasión escuchó a los humanos, y le daba miedo ver cómo se rechazaban entre sí solo por ello; bueno, en realidad su caso tenía otro nombre, bisexualidad, si mal no recordaba – tembló inconscientemente –. Claro, no lo negaba, era raro, pero su secreto era uno no tan secreto: todos, dejando fuera a las hadas cálidas – en ello excluía a Silvermist –, lo sabían.

_¿Eh…?_

…

…

_¿Qué mierda…?_

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sus pensamientos se habían detenido de repente al sentirse paralizado de repente, unos hermosos ojos dorados, como si de los propios de un felino se tratasen, le dejaron hechizado al instante, perdiéndose en esos pozos de oro derretido.

_Hey…_

**¿Qué…?**

_¿Estás bien…?_

**Esa voz…**

Salió de su estado de confusión para notar lo que había ocurrido, pues perdido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta del hada que volaba en el invierno con velocidad, bueno, no al menos hasta que chocaron uno contra el otro acabando en una situación comprometedora de ella sobre él _**Ah claro, la hija pródiga de las estaciones cálidas**_. Sonrió levemente, sin embargo, se sonrojó violentamente dejando escapar una exclamación-¡A-AH! –

Zarina soltó un quejido por el sparrowman levantarse de golpe, dejándola caer al suelo cubierto de nieve; Blight no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojos al tenerla en frente-¡Oye qué te pasa!-Inquirió el hada cálida.

-¡¿A… A mí…?!-Estiró el brazo señalándola-¡F-fuis-te t-tú la que v-vola-ba c-como u-una loca! –

-¡Perdóname porque **tú** hayas estado distraído, niño! –

-¡¿NIÑO?!-Sintió furia al instante-¡Tú, muchachita revoltosa! ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TÚ! –

El hada pirata se levantó de la nieve dando una reverencia-¡ENTONCES PERDÓNAME, _**ANCIANO**_! –

-¡¿_**ANCIANO**_?! ¡TÚ, INSOLENTE!-Apretó los puños con fuerza-¡TE ENSEÑARÉ A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES! –

-Hmp, claro claro, respeto una mierda-Zarina se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada a un lado, el seño fruncido sobre los ojos dorados-Mejor vete, _**soldadito de plomo**_ –

-¡PREFIERO SER UN SOLDADITO A UNA TRAIDORA! –

-¡HEY!-Le miró desafiante-¡ERES UN PERRO FALDERO! –

-¡TEN CUIDADO COMADREJA DE AGUA DULCE! –

-¡TE LANZARÍA POR UNA PLANCHA, FLORECITA HELADA! –

-¡PELO DE ESCOBA! –

-¡CABEZA DE CERILLO! –

-¡NO TE SOPORTO! –

-¡¿Y CREES QUE YO SÍ?! –

-_**¡¿SALDRÍAS CONMIGO?!**_ –

…

..

.

.

.

_¿Eh…?_

-¿B-Blight…? –

_Oh mierda…_

* * *

En una habitación en el palacio de hielo, la reina se encontraba durmiendo en la cama – para alegría del otro gobernante presente en la estancia –, Milori sonrió levemente al ver el semblante relajado de su amante antes de depositar un beso en los labios cálidos, pero su alegría no duró mucho al ver de soslayo la carta – ahora abierta – sobre el escritorio en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se separó de la castaña soltando un suspiro y cruzó con calma hacia el mueble, tomando el mensaje y releyéndolo por – pensaba – octava vez desde que le llegó.

Torciendo los labios al soltar un gruñido, lo dejó caer al suelo hecho una bola, para tomar otro papel y escribir su respuesta, mañana se lo mandaría, pero por ahora, que se esperara con paciencia su respuesta…-¡No me importan mis deberes!-Mascullaba entre dientes escribiendo-Dile a Krest lo que quieras, si me sanciona te lo agradeceré mucho –

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

* * *

**(1) **_Hace un año hice un dibujo genderbend de Clarion y Milori, la cuestión es que a la versión Fem!Milori le llamé __**Milah**__, y la pienso dejar Milah y no acortarla a Milo como generalmente llamo al original por una razón que aquí no viene al caso… Pero que ya sé aún sin ver la película: Pienso ir a ver al cine __**Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Leyenda del Santuario**__ (__**Y SI**__**EL/LA QUE YA LA VIO, ME HACE SPOILER, JURO QUE NO TENDRÉ COMPASIÓN OYERON?!**__ D:), hey, es broma, después no digan "Oye pero tómatelo con calma" (Hay gente aquí que sabe cuánto me encanta __**Saint Seiya/Caballeros del Zodiaco**__ XD), aunque sí es cierto que no me hagan spoiler que me molesto, la he estado esperando mucho. El caso es que, aunque no la he visto, hace bastante hubo controversia en que el ANTES Y SIEMPRE __**CABALLERO**__ de escorpio (__**MILO**__), ahora es __**MUJER**__ en la película, SÍ, es cierto; y lo sé por los trailers en japonés y el cast confirmado de los actores de doblaje latinos, donde le da la voz Carla Castañeda. Mi punto es que, a pesar de todo (__**DE TODO**__), MILO sigue siento MILO en la película (O como yo le llamo, Mil ), y no es que me molesta… (Enserio, no me molesta a pesar de que me oigan/lean molesta XD) PEEEEEERO: no sé, se me haría raro llamar (A FEM!MILORI MI __**DIBUJO**__ – solo dibujo –) __**MILORI**__, así que al Milori del fic le seguiré llamando Milori, pero así como para broma u odiosidad X'D le llamaré __**Milah**__._

* * *

**Respuestas a los Comentarios**

* * *

**Chicken:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jajajaja, todos nos reímos con el sujetador XP Hay que aprovechar la situación MWUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *rayos y truenos de fondo*. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Krish2014:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jajajaja, sí, el sostén :D (Wow, qué raro se siente escribirlo O_o), a todos nos gustó XD, bueno gracias por tu voto C: por ahora va ganando __**Silv/Blight**__, y no, no has comentado antes C: bueno, mucha suerte con tu historia C;. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Oh, y gracias a _**_Gohanmisticssj _**_por el follow ;D_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Bueno chicos, las votaciones siguen abiertas, ustedes deciden porque yo __**NO **__quiero dejarlo todo a lanzar una moneda para ver quién es la pareja de Blight (A menos que haya empate al final :/). Ya saben, en sus comentarios escogen: __**Zarina/Blight**__ ó __**Silvermist/Blight**__… Aunque claro, hay que aprovechar cuestiones llamadas: triángulo amoroso XD ;D_

_Oh! Y otra cosa: he dejado en el diálogo línea/frase/referencia (adaptada, claro), a un actor y a una película, ¿Creen ser capaces de adivinar cuál es la frase, quién es el actor, y cuál película es ;D? Les daré una pista: No está resaltada :D (Mwuajajaja! Qué mala soy XD)_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._

_PD: Ya empecé clases, si entienden mi indirecta/directa, claro, si no...: No puedo actualizar muy seguido, es eso._

Gohanmisticssj


End file.
